There For You
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Whenever something bad happens Eric and Calleigh are they for each other and they will do anything to be together. That is just the way it works because they care about each other. This picks up where the season finale left off. Hiphuggers all the way!


_**Alright I just started watching CSI Miami a couple of weeks ago and I wasn't really going to write fanfic for it at all or at least not this soon, but the season finale inspired me. I did my best to stay in character for all the characters and I think I did okay. If you find a fact of reference that I messed up or someone seems really out of character please tell me so I can improve next time.**_

_**Disclaimer: CSI Miami does not belong to me.**_

_**Spoilers: All Fall Down, Backfire, Smoke Gets in Your CSI's**_

"Calleigh, Calleigh," Eric pleaded wither her, "Come on." Her limp form did not respond to his pleading and she just lay there motionless.

That was when reality started to set in, the reality that he had done something really stupid. To have knocked out the entire lab, the cause had to be air born. This meant that he had just exposed himself to it. That meant there was a strong possibility that he was going to fall unconscious too, and if that happened with out him telling anyone there was a good chance someone would die. Right now he was his friends only chance for survival. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Horatio Caine," the detective answered his phone.

"H we have a problem here," Eric told his superior.

"And what would that be?" Horatio asked.

"There is some kind of air born toxin or something," Eric explained, "I walked into the lab and everyone was unconscious on the floor."

"I'm sending help now," Horatio told him, "About how many people do you think are down?"

"I don't know," Eric admitted, "I know Walter, Jesse, Wolfe, Natalia, and Calleigh are all down, but I'm pretty sure there are more."

"Have you entered the lab?" Horatio asked seriously.

"Yes," Eric said looking around as if to confirm it, "I have."

"Get out now," Horatio told him, "and wait for the medical personnel to arrive."

Eric looked down at Calleigh's almost lifeless body but as he watched she took a small shallow breath. She was still alive. He could not leave her, not now. "I can't do that H," Eric told the older CSI.

"Well then Mr. Delko," Horatio replied in his usual monotone, "that's your choice to make." With that the phone line disconnected.

Eric looked down at Calleigh and again realized that running into the lab once he knew everyone was unconscious was really stupid. He wasn't sure he cared. Calleigh was the most important person in his life. He hated the thought that this poison or whatever it was might take her from him. Obviously he did not want anyone at the lab to die but she was his chief concern, because her lungs were already damaged from the two fires and he loved her.

He could not lose her now. He had broken her trust by giving the State Attorney's office information on the lab and wearing a wire. He hated that he had hurt her that way and wanted a chance to make it up to her. He needed a chance to make it right. 'No,' he told himself, 'She is not going to die, not today.'

"Stay with me Calleigh," Eric told her softly, "I'm right here. Stay with me, baby." Eric reached down and found Calleigh's hand. He placed his hand on top of hers and gently squeezed, hoping that that she would know he was there. He brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and continued to stroke her long blonde hair back while they waited together for help to arrive.

-0-0-0-0-

Eric was fast asleep in a chair next to Calleigh's hospital bed. His arms were crossed and he was using them as a pillow. He had also partially slid sideways so that he was now leaning up against the hospital bed. A bright ray of sunlight hit his face as someone opened the curtains. Sitting up Eric looked around and found a beautiful blonde looking at him with her sparkling green eyes.

"Calleigh," Eric said relieved, "Your awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feel fine," Calleigh told him, "How are the others?"

Eric was skeptical of her answer but let it slide. "I don't know, actually," Eric admitted.

"Everyone is fine," Natalia told them walking back from the window where she had been opening the curtains, "Calleigh was the last one to wake up."

"Whoever tried to kill us clearly did a bad job," Calleigh said with a small smile.

"Yea," Natalia agreed, "Well I'm going to go see how Ryan is doing. Eric make sure you eat that."

"See you later, Nat," Calleigh told her friend and Eric nodded as Natalia exited.

There were a few moments of silence where Calleigh and Eric just looked at each other. Calleigh spoke first. "Natalia told me that what you did when you found us all in the lab," Calleigh told him.

"How did she know?" Eric asked, "She was unconscious at the time too."

"I think Horatio told her," Calleigh replied, "but Eric that's not the point. You could have died doing that."

"Whatever knocked you out was not even close to lethal," He reminded Calleigh.

"I know that now and so do you but at the time you had now way to know that," Calleigh told him.

"It didn't matter to me Calleigh," he told her looking straight into her eyes, "I rushed in without thinking and that was stupid, but once I was in there was no way I was going to leave you all alone."

Calleigh looked at him with a small smile. She was touched that he would risk his life just so she wouldn't be alone. "I just don't want you to get hurt," she admitted finally. There was a pause. "Natalia also told me that you haven't left the room since I was moved in her three days ago."

"I haven't," Eric confirmed, "I wanted to be here when you woke up. I was worried that you wouldn't wake, because of the lung damage from the fires."

Calleigh looked at Eric for a long time. He had risked his life to stay with her in the lab. He hadn't left her hospital room since and from what Natalia had told her, he had only eaten when food was placed in front of him. Calleigh wasn't sure whether she should be touched that he cared or point out how much danger he had put himself in. She opted for the former.

"Come sit up here," she told him patting the edge of her hospital bed.

"Why?" he asked her while obliging her request.

"So I can do this," Calleigh told him softly. She pulled him into a hug holding him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, "For everything."

"Anytime," Eric replied just as quietly.

"We'll see about that," Calleigh returned and they both smiled.

Neither one wanted there to be a next time. A next time where one of the other of them got badly hurt or came close to death, but they both knew that in their line of work it was unavoidable. All they could do was to keep taking care of each other and when the next time came they would be there for each other. No questions asked. That was just how it worked. They were always there for each other.

_**Right so there it is. I think it turned out alright but as I said this is my first CSI Miami piece so please review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much. Please Review.**_


End file.
